


The Thirteen Doctors

by TheAwesomeWriter



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Thirteen and Gregory are on vacation at the Eye of Orion. It's been a difficult time for them recently and they need a holiday. Unfortunately for them, something has decided they cannot have a vacation... and so the Doctor stumbles across past incarnations and an adventure of massive proportions unfurls before their eyes.





	The Thirteen Doctors

 

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**   _Doctor Who and all related objects and concepts are owned by BBC. I own nothing except Gregory Oliphant and this version of the Thirteenth Doctor._

 **Rating:**   _Teen_

 **Genre:**   _Sci Fi_

 **Warnings:**   _Explosions, aliens, the usual Doctor Who Warnings!_

 **Story Summary:** _T_ _hirteen and Gregory are on vacation at the Eye of Orion. It's been a difficult time for them recently and they need a holiday. Unfortunately for them, something has decided they cannot have a vacation... and so the Doctor stumbles across past incarnations and an adventure of massive proportions unfurls before their eyes._

 **Thank You:**   _Thank you to Fester from the Doctor Who Fanon Wiki for brainstorming with me in the last stages of writing this story. If you like this, then go and read his stories on the wiki. They're brilliant!_

* * *

**Chapter I: The Eye of Orion**

* * *

**The Eye of Orion**

**The Andromeda Galaxy**

**Year 5658**

The Eye of Orion, situated on the very outer edges of the Andromeda Galaxy, was a calm, tranquil place. Pink trees, perpetually covered in blossom, blew gently in the breeze and water slapped against the shores of the beach as three suns shined down on to it, making the trees and sea glisten and gleam even more beautifully and a bird, sitting in one of the trees, chirped - the only sound to be heard for miles around.

Then, suddenly, a new noise rent the air - it was a bit like the crash of waves at first, but soon became louder and more discordant, until it sounded like a herd of elephants competitively clearing their throats. Out of nowhere, a pure white light began flashing three metres in the air and, slowly, vanishing in and out of existence, a solid blue shape filled in beneath it. After a few seconds, rows of square panels were visible and, by the time the strange sound had died away and the writing on one of the wood panels and over the doors was legible, the TARDIS had arrived.

The door swung open gently and the Doctor, wearing a pair of slacks and a light V-necked shirt under a dark blue trench coat with white inside, a pair of plimsolls and a red stetson, stepped out onto the sand; the wind blew her dark hair gently, causing it to rise and fall behind her, almost like the waves of the ocean that was nearby.

"Here we are!" she said, arms wide as she span around to face the TARDIS. "The Eye of Orion. The most tranquil place in the universe."

Her companion, Gregory Oliphant, stepped out; he was clad in a pair of jeans, a sky blue t-shirt and had a wild shock of flaxen blond hair. "You've never said that before," he noted. "Normally we land in the middle of something going horribly wrong. Why the change?"

"We've been through a rough time lately," said the Doctor, smiling ruefully. "And I think we need a holiday. Somewhere in the TARDIS I've got a picnic basket and a kitchen - I haven't seen the former in over a thousand years though, so we may have to hunt for it a little."

"No changes there," said Gregory, smirking, as he closed the door behind him with a gentle thunk. The TARDIS hummed as if relieved to be on holiday itself and gently sunk a little into the sand. "So, why come here for a holiday?"

"I wanted somewhere which has nothing going on. I haven't taken a holiday since, ooh, must be before I was the one in the horrible patch-worked coat - I still don't know what I was thinking when I stayed in that body. Thank God for the Rani. I was about eleven hundred then. I'm nearing four thousand these days."

Before Gregory replied, the two were cut off as an explosion rang out behind a nearby hill.

"Nothing going on, was it?" asked Gregory.

"That's strange," said the Doctor, frowning. "This place should be as peaceful as a mother's womb..."

*****The Thirteen Doctors*****

"Cor, blimey, did you see that Professor?"

"Yes, Ace, very good."

As another explosion erupted from nearby, the small man with dark hair and blue eyes returned to his newspaper. He wore a yellow pullover adorned with red question marks and turquoise zigzag patterns, with sand-coloured tweed plaid trousers and a pair of red braces tucked under the pullover. He had a red paisley handkerchief in his left pocket, a white shirt with a subdued burgundy necktie, a chained fob watch attached to his left lapel and the watch in his upper breast pocket. On his wrist he had a quietly ticking rectangular faced tank watch.

Folded over the back of the chair was a paisley coloured scarf and a chocolate brown overcoat. A panama hat, cream coloured and colonial styled with an upturned brim, a burgundy hatband, and a burgundy paisley handkerchief folded into it, hung on the back of one of the left side point of the top rail. 

Following their escapades with a planet of Cheetah People, the Seventh Doctor and Ace had materialised on the Eye of Orion for a rest - the Doctor to read a newspaper, and Ace to destroy some left over Nitro-9 that was starting to go stale.

"Ace?"

"Who?"

Seven glanced up from his newspaper and, as soon as his eyes hit the woman and teenager stood a few paces away, his mind instantly made the connection. "You," he said.

"Me," said the woman, smiling gently down at her former, tinier self. "You have worked it out I assume?"

"Easily," said Seven, staring up at her. "So, we became a woman this time, did we?"

"We did," said Thirteen. "I wasn't surprised, really - it had to happen eventually. I mean, after four thousand years, one of us had to be a woman at some point."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Seven. "It makes sense, after all. I was surprised we made seven bodies without being a woman."

 "Well," began Thirteen, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "You have several more to come, I'm afraid. Most are a bit of a miss. One's Edwardian, another doesn't bare mentioning, one had enormously colossal ears, another had a vanity problem, another had an enormous chin, and my predecessor was excruciatingly old."

"Oh, so we do go down the route of trying to look old and mature, then?"

"Yes," replied Thirteen. "Given that we had a thing for electric guitars in that incarnation, it didn't really work... Oh, I'm getting off topic - Greg, meet Ace, a woman from Perivale with a predilection for blowing things up. This is my Seventh Incarnation - a small, sneaky man."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended..."

"Oh my giddy aunt, what do we have here?"

"Ah," said Seven, turning to look at the man who had arrived. He had longish, rumpled black hair, wore a battered old frock coat many sizes too large and had a stylised handkerchief in the breast pocket. Under his frock coat, he wore a plain blue shirt with a blue polka-dotted bow tie and also wore black ankle boots with brown-themed baggy plaid trousers.

"Oh, it's the  _other_ small one!"

"Are there any more of us here? I don't remember this, do you?"

"The timelines are out of sync - I'm the current Doctor, so I'm the only one who will remember this when we leave - so, for all I know, this could have happened before," admitted Thirteen. "I only remember that time with three of us, then four of us, then two of us, because I was the current Doctor at the time."

"Let's hope there are only three of us here, shall we?" asked Seven.

"What do we have here, Jo?"

"Oh, god..." sighed Thirteen.

* * *

 **Next Up - Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins -** in which: _The remaining Doctors arrive and the companions end up in a predicament. Meanwhile, on Earth, Sarah Jane Smith and the Bannerman Road Gang do what they do best: stick their noses in somewhere they shouldn't._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts.


End file.
